


Two Angels and a Demon

by KpopOverloaded



Series: Writing Challenge Drabbles [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KpopOverloaded/pseuds/KpopOverloaded
Summary: AU where Minseok, a demon, gives his angels, Sehun and Baekhyun, unspeakable amounts of pleasure.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Oh Sehun
Series: Writing Challenge Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741546
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Two Angels and a Demon

**Author's Note:**

> Very explicit smut, hope you enjoy!

Sloppily licking into Sehun’s mouth, Minseok wondered how an angel could look so sinful. The pure light glowing around the younger dimmed as Minseok tainted that beautiful mouth of his. Soon, Minseok moved down to the other angel pleasuring the younger of their threesome. 

He whipped his claws out and ripped the pants from his round ass, immediately going to lick between those beautifully pale globes. Minseok loved the mewls falling from Sehun’s mouth; it motivated him to suck Baekhyun’s puckered hole harder, prodding at it with his snake-like tongue. It obviously pleased Baekhyun because the other blew Sehun harder, going down deeper and making the other moan in pleasure.

“You have such a beautiful hole, sweetheart. I can see you starting to produce slick. I didn’t know angels could do that.” He continued to mouth over the hole, drinking in small globs of slick. It was sweet on his tongue, a bitter aftertaste biting at Minseok’s taste buds as he slowly made his way to Baekhyun's cock. 

Lifting his head for some air, Minseok asked, “How’s my baby Sehunnie doing, huh? Can you feel everything Baek is doing to your virgin cock?” 

Sehun only whimpered in reply, bucking his hips at the dirty words. Doing that only rewards him with a slap to the thigh, easily bruising the skin as a reminder to try not to choke baekhyun. 

“Daddy?” Baekhyun panted, trying to get the eldest’s attention as he tried to catch his breath.

“Yes, sweetie?” 

“Can you fuck me now?” Minseok had never heard those words said so innocently, yet sensual at the same time. 

Licking his lips, Minseok flickered his fully black eyes at the angel, his heart starting to palpitate like never before. The things these two angels can do to him, God, Minseok might have to convert religions if he can keep these two for himself. 

“Of course.” The demon’s voice was distorted, demonstrating the pure desire he held to give these two angels everything they wanted for their first times. A shiver racked the angel’s bodies as they stared at their Daddy.

Shoving his fingers into Baekhyun, Minseok stretched him quickly, but expertly. He made sure that Baekhyun would be prepared to take his monster cock. Minseok knew better than to even try and hurt the angels, 1) because they were his babies, and 2) because they deserve tender, loving care when it comes to their first time. 

As he eased his hand out, Minseok flexed his fingers apart, watching as the sticky slick stretched between each digit like he had webbed hands. It was most likely the sexiest thing he had ever seen. Using the slick, the demon jerks his cock a few times before he pets at Baekhyun’s back, coaxing the angel to spread his legs wider. 

Minseok checked on Sehun before he started, scanning Sehun for discomfort or any other sign of him not wanting to be in that position anymore. When all he could spot was pleasure clear on his face, Minseok pushed in, stopping after the entire tip was surrounded by the tight heat, then continuing because he needed more of this intense feeling. 

Once he was fully seated in Baekhyun’s ass, Minseok paused, concentrating on the contraction of Baekhyun’s inner muscles. It felt so good, Minseok thought he might die. The demon has never experienced something so pleasurable. The purity of an angel, he guesses, is the real key to this amount of pleasure, the tightness of the most innocent of virgin’s. It was so different from humans and Minseok knows that he can’t go back to fucking with anyone but his angels anymore. 

The demon panted heavily, eyes completely black at the bruising pressure on his cock. He glanced down at Sehun who was being edged by Baekhyun, getting his dick jerked for a few minutes before the orgasm was cut off with a single tight squeeze to the base. Sehun was just too beautiful, drool leaking from the corner of his mouth, angel wings splayed beneath him as he sat on the edge of cloud nine, hanging on to a single thread that wouldn’t let him experience the pleasure cloud nine could bring. 

Finally, Minseok felt Baekhyun loosen his grip, signalling the demon to start moving. Everything seemed to happen so fast after that. As Minseok pounded Baekhyun into the mattress with Sehun’s cock stuffed in that pretty, pretty mouth of his, he didn’t recognize his release approaching so fast. 

First Sehun had been able to reach a hard orgasm, then Baekhyun had squealed a moan of pleasure as he came next, spilling on the bed sheets as the demon continued to destroy his asshole. 

Orgasm hit Minseok like a freight train, shooting Baekhyun full of tainted demon cum. The second hottest thing he had ever seen was when he pulled out and moved Baekhyun quickly enough to shoot his cum on Sehun’s thighs. Cum was everywhere thanks to Minseok being a demon with one hell of a load. 

Sehun and Baekhyun lay side by side, twitching with orgasmic pleasure as they took their time coming down from their highs. Even Minseok had to wait a minute or two longer before he was able to move between the two. 

“How was it my little angels?” Minseok asked, bringing both of them close as they finished their orgasms. 

“It was the best thing I’ve ever felt, Daddy. There is so much cum inside me, I think I would be pregnant if I was human.” Baekhyun rambled, reaching up to kiss Minseok on the mouth as he wrapped his legs around one of the demon’s.

Sehun still hadn’t replied to him yet, so Minseok turned to the other after he languidly kissed Baekhyun. “How did you like it, darling?”

Turning to the demon and angel, Sehun had his eyes half-open, legs still split open with cum drying on the pallor skin as he said, “I think we need a round two.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated! I read every single comment and they make me extremely happy. Thanks to everyone who has commented on my last one shot drabbles. 
> 
> Sorry if this was poorly written, it's been a while since I tried to write smut. 
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KpopOverloaded2). I currently have a Yeonbin twt fic on there if you're a TXT stan as well. 
> 
> Also I can't believe Junmyeon is in the military now, I love him so much, but I know he will be back soon! Don't forget about Kyungsoo and Minseok in the upcoming military musical, as well. I'm excited for them all. 
> 
> Lay is coming out with an album soon, so let's support it together EXO-L's!


End file.
